


A Fleeting Heart

by minamiskotori



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Disaster Lesbians, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiskotori/pseuds/minamiskotori
Summary: kaoru and kanon are both gay and in love with each other, but neither of them are aware of each other's feelings.that's where all of their friends come in.





	A Fleeting Heart

_ “Kaoru-sama, is there a special somebody in your life?” _

 

That question had been lingering around in Kaoru’s head for quite a while, asked by one of her darling little kittens at a Q&A. Though Kaoru didn’t approve of lying, she didn’t want to disappoint such a sweet little kitten and crush any developing feelings she might’ve had for her. So, to make her and the rest of her fans happy, Kaoru said “No.”

 

But looking back, Kaoru had wished she had said “Yes” instead. The phrase “special somebody” was quite vague, but Kaoru decided that it meant somebody who she was specifically close to, and she had several special somebodies in her life: There was Chisato, her darling yet fickle childhood friend. There was Kokoro, the cheerful, charming princess of Hello, Happy World! There was Misaki, who was a bit of a tough cookie with a heart of gold. 

 

And then there was Kanon, a sweet, gentle girl who Kaoru had felt...particularly odd about lately. Some of Kaoru’s little kittens would blush furiously in presence, and Kaoru believed she was acting the same way around Kanon. Maybe her clothes were too warm for her, or maybe it was the warmth of Kanon’s hand, or the room temperature of the aquarium- but when Kanon held Kaoru’s hand, she broke out in a sweat.

 

“Ah, Kanon...may I please...take a break? I’m a little hot…” Kaoru mumbled.

 

“Sure, Kaoru-san, if you say so…” 

 

Once Kanon let go of Kaoru’s hand, Kaoru ran off to try and calm down. Kaoru hurried over to a tank of tropical fish, and took a few deep breaths as the sweat disappeared from her face. Afterwards, Kaoru looked over at Kanon, who was happily looking at the seahorses in their tank.

 

Kaoru leaned against the fish tank, and let out a sigh. “Evanescent,” she murmured.

 

“Huh? Kaoru-san, are you okay?” came Misaki’s voice.

 

Kaoru lost of cool quickly when she heard Misaki’s voice, and when she Misaki walking over to her, she let out a gasp. “Ah, Misaki-chan! Forgive me...I’m in a the middle of a moment,” Kaoru said, covering her reddening face with her scarf.

 

Misaki noticed Kaoru’s blush and the steam coming out of her head, and tapped her on the shoulder. “Are you alright? Tell me what’s wrong…”

 

Kaoru, meanwhile, seemed to be off in her own little world. Her eyes were focused on Kanon, who was now looking at the clownfish in a nearby tank. 

 

“Kanon…” Kaoru whispered.

 

“Huh? What’s up with Kanon?” Misaki asked.

 

Kaoru shook her head, reluctant to tell Misaki, or any other little kitten, the truth: Her heart beat for Kanon. In the past, she had many a crush, with her first being on her very own childhood friend. Over the years, her knowledge on love and relationships matured, if only a little, and Kanon was her most recent crush. Though she seemed fragile and dainty, her sheer courage and will made Kaoru admire the girl. If only, if only she could admit to Kanon that she liked her…

 

Kaoru only sighed loudly. “Ah, Kanon…” She cried, covering her face with her palms.

 

“So, I take it you have a crush on her?” Misaki said, which made Kaoru’s body stiffen in shock. After a minute, Kaoru looked over at Misaki, horrified that she was able to put two and two together.

 

“I-uh-uh...I...it’s...uh...M-misaki-chan...how did you…” 

 

_ “Oh god,”  _ Kaoru thought, “ _ Now I’m in a situation similar to one of my very own little kittens...my face is as bright as the reddest of apples…” _

 

Misaki let out a chuckle, “I’m not stupid, Kaoru-san. I can tell you have a special somebody”

 

_ Special somebody... _ for the longest time, Kaoru thought the phrase “special somebody” meant somebody who she was specifically close to. But now, hearing Misaki use it to refer to Kanon, Kaoru knew that a special somebody wasn’t somebody you were close to- it was somebody you had a  _ crush  _ on.

 

But thinking back to the little kitten’s question, and thinking over the context of the phrase…

 

Kaoru still wished that she had said “Yes.”

 


End file.
